


Willful Ignorance

by osheamobile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Askbox Fic, But damn it's getting dark so let me spell out my name I am the A N T I L L E S we are MEANT TO BE, Expanded Universe, Gen, Rogue Squadron, Squad(ron) Goals, Stackpole Era, star wars legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osheamobile/pseuds/osheamobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthers and conspiracy theorists aren't restricted to any era or galaxy.</p><p>Set sometime in the Stackpole Rogue Squadron era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willful Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts).



> An Askbox Fic, prompt "Rogue Squadron" and "Conspiracy Theory".

“Remind me again why we’re doing this.”

Wedge Antilles resisted the urge to groan and continued standing at attention. Alderaan Remembrance Day was always a rough time on Coruscant, and this year was no different. The courtyard around the Imperial Palace was filled with memorials, grieving families, and - the reason why Rogue Squadron was standing vigil in their dress uniform - protesters, demonstrators, and yes, the occasional soapbox preacher.

The fact that a bomb threat had been made by PCIF holdouts was the reason that Wedge had a fully-charged blaster, his vibroknife, and a comlink tied directly with Luke’s frequency, all under his dress uniform.

“Consider it solidarity for your fellow pilots,” Wedge replied. “Some of whom are here, standing vigil with you, even though they may have friends and family on that wall. Some of whom, Wes, have recently disintegrated your simulator scores as if you were still in training.”

“I was hung over,” said Janson, waving a hand dismissively.

Hobbie snorted. “How does that explain every other day?”

“I was preparing to  _be_ hung over,” said Janson. “You  _cannot_ expect me to deal with these Palpatine apologist nutjobs sober, Wedge. Even you can’t make me do that.”

From Wedge’s other side, Tycho groaned. “Here they go. Same as last year. Can you believe this?”

Wedge listened. From the sound of things, the soapbox preacher had moved on from the exorbitant cost of the New Republic’s military expenditure (a topic, Wedge felt, was best saved for a day other than the debut of a giant planet-killing laser that had taken the Empire _decades_ of profiteering and money laundering to build in secret), and had begun claiming that Alderaan—

"What.”

Tycho grimaced. “I know.”

“We’ve  _been_ to the Graveyard.”

"I know.

"Multiple times.”

Tycho shook his head. “I was there, remember?”

“There are civilian birthright tours there these days.”

Hobbie coughed. “Tourist traps.”

“And there are still people who claim that the whole thing was  _made up_?”

"You know those PCIF leaders,” Tycho reminded him. “Always willing to stir up trouble where they can.”

“I saw one of those conspiricy holos,” Janson piped up. “Demonstrated how the whole thing was done in a studio. Killer soundtrack, too.”

“Think we should call in an airstrike?” Tycho mused.

Wedge considered it. “No,” he said after a moment. “Too much paperwork. Just let the guy spew his hate, this is a free planet after all. We’ll look into it later.”

 _Not too much later, though_ , he thought.  _Maybe I can grab both Iella and Luke to help sort through this._


End file.
